Words I Can't Say
by chicky101
Summary: So here lies a depressed 14 year old Sophia Son starting highschool.With her group of unforgettable friends(tai matt his band mates and sora) not to mention her low life yet high class brother(gohan).even though the guys flirt with her she can't.......
1. Default Chapter

AN: ok everybody this is my 1st fic so be easy actually don't be-i do not want to get an ego and not have some one critique my art.Since this is fan fiction and you can unleash your imagination and free your soul-do not be surprised to see unexpected characters(like gohan and such-the relation is really hard to explain--) ok here it goes..............................

disclaimer-i do not own dbz or digimon-just the characters you don't know so booya!!sticks tongue out

A dark long eyelash fluttered as the black haired female ajusted to the beaming light from the window(an:this sounds like a nature document.lol.) she let out a big yawn and streched her rather built and muscley shoulders.While enjoiying her 'daily morning routine' she was cut off by a loud little squeal that came from no other...then don don don-Goten. "Wake up Soapy!!!". 14 year old Sophia Son(is that gokus last name?) moaned in annoyance as her little brother had the nerve to wake her up from a peacefull not so yet 'innocent' dream. "What Goten!!!" the messy black haired boy snickered. "I'm sorry Soapy but it's not my fault Gohan told me to wake you up for school."

Sophia was confused."What the hell are you talking about it's saturday morning for kami's Sake!!!" she suddenly looked at the calender,then the clock-and now her bed spread and pjs which were soaked in a bloody thick coating surronded by a now smelly aura.Goten gasped. "Oh my kami Soapy's dying!!!" he cried(litteraly).Not so soon a woman in her 30s with long dark black hair rushed to her daughter's aid.

"Are you alright?!" she said gasping,then chuckling,then that chuckling turned into a rage of laughter which was heard through the whole house causing camotion and for both Goku and Gohan to arrive out of thier slumber. "Arrg!! why laugh it's not funny!!" Sophia screamed. The young womens dark brown yet hazel eyes soon turned enraged with anger her dark yet light skin turning a shade of red and her body began shaking.

Gohan came on the scene laughing with his mother followed by a puzzled Goku who then bursted in a non-stop of worry."are you alright-do you need to be driven to the hospital?" suddenly(and not so suprisingly) the young girl stood up not shocked by her own blood rose and rose until her face puffed up and almost on the verge of steaming opened up her tiny mouth that was about to reveal the shock of a life time.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FREAK UP IT IS NOT SO SURPRISING!! I HAVE MY PERIOD I ALWAYS HAVE HAD MY PERIOD AND SO HAVE MILLIONS OF GIRLS BUT I HAVE A FAMILY THAT IS TO CLUELESS TO PAY ATTENTION TO THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER AND JUST WASTE THIER TIME FAWNING OVER A 7 YEAR OLD WHO CALLS ME SOAPY AND A 16 YEAR OLD WHO ONLY TALKS ABOUT WILL AND GRACE AND SHARPNER AND HAS STUPID MIDNIGHT FANTASIES!!!UUGGGHHH!! I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE MY BREATH ANY LONGER!!"

she paused and smiled then her eyes turned into a compasstionate heap of love."now excuse me will be needing a tampon!!!"(-now is'nt that better!) she hissed through her teeth.Goku then looked towards Gohan and Chi Chi. "Gohan's gay?!" they all sighed with sypathy.Gohan chuckled lightly. "Now that is the real deal called PMS!" he explained to his little brother. his now angry mom whacked him with her own hand which still caused to leave a large brouise on his cheek.

AN:now was'nt that a confusing yet funny chappie?as i said i am allowed to FREE MY IMAGINATION AND SOUL HERE!! so do not be shocked about sophia.please review!! i will up load the real story very shortly. byzeebyez!!!!!!!!

!chicky!


	2. Smitten For life

AN:Hello everybodies!! I told You that I would try to get the real story up very shortly.Please review my prolouge.anyways back to subject Sophia really is the biatch huh?(i spelled it like that on purpose.tehehe)Well do not be offended she really is a soft person except she has a secret that she won't tell.there is no need to tell.her parents already know it.So enough with the bla chat-ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
disclaimer-i do not own dbz or digimon-just the characters you don't know!!! booya!!sticks tongue out  
  
ch1. just a plain old day  
  
Still pissed from her awakening slumber.the angry PMSing teen managed to sleep.and boy did she sleep well.she went back to her satisfying not so 'innocent' dream.(it does not envolve you know.tehehe)  
  
DREAM "ugh what did you do to me!!??" said a blonde preppy friend.  
  
"just something that i wanted to do for my whole entire middle school life.here take another."  
  
Sophia took the round donughts and pied her yes one and truely enemy- Rachel. Boy did she hate her scum dirty flirtasious look that she gave to all her friends(who were all guys except Sora).The minute that slut placed her dark full eyes on Tai-it was an instant click.She studied his actions at the lunch table while still managing to give cold glares at Rachel.

He was always uncomfortable around Rachel, yet he bugged off all the girls fawning over matt, his band mates,and Tai himself.But Rachel-Rachel had him like putty in her own filthy hands.Sophia could not stand the site of manipulating poor Tai himself.But he was smart enough to know.

"Revenge is sooo sweet, isn't it Rachie?" she glanced at Rachel who was covered in explosive donughts trown at her by the whole school with sophia incharge.Just then a handsome chocolate haired teen came up to The angry yet satisfied girl. "Tai!" he nodded and wrapped his arms around her slim lace.'almost there' she mentally thought. and,just when the kiss was getting good..................................... END OF DREAM

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEADED DAUGHTER OF MINE!!!!!!" a high pitch scream rang through her ears and with no seconed to loose she snapped open. "Uhhhhh, what time is it?" asked the tired and worn out young girl. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE YOUR SMART ASS-SELF UP!!" Sophia grumbled something about her mom.Her head was throbbing as she quickly glanced to the alarm clock.

With no time wasted a loud shriek was heard throughout the whole house(yes going through this thing again?). Rumaging through her closet Sophia managed to find her navy uniform which was overly tailerd to show no skin(thanks to her mom).sighing she slowly headed towards the bathroom caught off gaurd that it was locked. "Open UP the stupid friggin door!!!!".No answer was heard.

She grew impatient. and,with all her might she forced open the door by striking it down with her leg. "God! Gohan I know your brushing your teeth and all but please can you share the sink for christ sake?" "Geez Sophia why PMS about it? where going to the same place at the same time!" he said wagging her tooth brush like a finger."Gimme that." she said snatching the brush.Minutes later she had been out of the shower hair blow dryed and combed while a small amount of pink lip gloss was applyed on her lucious lips.

First she restlesd on navy tights then her short plaid skirt,a white short sleeve blouse with a sleevless navy v-neck sweater. long full black hair shot down staright and put in a neat side ponytail with a butterfly clip. As she slipped on her black school shoes she had no paitence for that low life brother of hers. She grabbed a gronola bar with one hand while the other snatched her bookbag.With no further due she scarmbled out the to Orange Star HighSchool which was not so far away.

As both approachd the massive building Sophia gulped.Surrounding her were stereotypes and little sluty girls swarming over random men.When she finally stepped to the last step,she bursted open the double doors leading to a hallway crowded with teens alike and different.This was here 2nd year here so there was no need to worry.But she still managed to hold her breath and not think about anything while her books were pressed to her chest.

'A few steps closer' is what she thought as she took each step to her locker.'Almost safe'.Things were getting pretty good since no one looked at her or even flashed a smile at her.It felt like hours until she finally sighed in relief to see that no one was lip locking at her locker.Gasping with fright Sophia turned around to see Tai and Rachel of course smitten together while still managing to play it safe. "Hey Sophie" said a rather happy Tai.

"Oh hi Tai,I see your getting comfortable with Rachel over here." Rachel flashed her a satisfying smile.Sophia managed to pay no attention.Tai chuckled to see the girls unhidden hatred for each other.

"Um, aren't you forgetting something? Tai?"

"What?" he asked frazzled.

"This." She pulled him for a tender kiss obviously showing off her affection in Sophia's face.

"Ah hem, I think your forgetting something Rachel."

"What?"Sophai came up to her ready for anything to happen wether it was tears or a smack."Don't forget cheerleading" was all she managed to say.Rachel gave her a squint.as she left Tai came right next to her.

"You know oneday you need to make a truce with that girl."

"I know." And the brown headed teen left without no words.Sophia stared at him with such intrest.One day she had to tell him her feelings for him.'I'll do anything to get his love.' she thought.And,with that she left for homeroom.

AN:well so what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T HAVE ANY!!! :( . I'll update soon. Chow!!!

!chicky!


End file.
